Traveler
by Risei
Summary: Voldemort is angered when he realizes that Harry is his horcrux. Time Travel. Bashing. Rated T for now. No pairing right now. Will be continued.


YES i found this! going through my flashdrive actually helped me find this! i spent so much time on this. i will absolpositively will continue this! but as with my other fics, if you wish to use this plot PM the link so i can read it...though i will not until i finish my own since i know i will at some point be all like, "Omgajsdfhkasf why didnt i do that!?" and i dont want to do that...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyother Copyrighted works i might include.

Warning: urm...Death? Dumbles bashing and over puncuation...(stupid habit! diediedie!)

Rated T, but will be M later for gore and stuff

Harry closed his eyes as the green light hit him. Harry Potter died.

'm-my lord?' all the gathered death eaters were shocked at the sight of tears on their master's face, flowing from Red eyes. Voldemort was shocked as well for what he had done, he had destroyed one of his horcruxes, had he known he would have never had cast a single spell against the boy. The one who shared his soul. Voldemort had only known of the connection through the scar, but at the last second, when his spell connected, Voldemort knew. He felt the death of his Horcrux, that he himself had destroyed. Everyone was afraid, of the howl of rage from their leader, 'destroy the school!' 'Master?' 'Destroy it! Down to the last brick!' Voldemort hissed as he sensed the magic of the school reacting to the death of one, Harry Potter. 'what of the leftover Light?.' 'leave them!' most of the group looked confused, but complied with his wishes.

Hogwarts cried, she cried and released her hold on the castle, leaving only the muggle-repellent wards. Hogwarts cried as her soul left the castle which she had occupied since the time of the founders. She cried as she left her friends' creation, but then finding solace, she knew she would meet them in the FurtherLands. The final resting place of Wizards. Hogwarts cried, as she left the place she had loved, and protected. Hogwarts Cried.

Harry knew he was dead, so, why? Why was he in this place he asked himself. He looked around at the forests. Flinching when he heard the cries of a child. He turned towards the sound following it deeper and deeper, yet Harry knew, he had not moved, the forest moved. He looked at the source of the cries, and frowned as he saw the shadowy form, he walked toward the seat in which the Thing was under. What Harry saw. Harry looked at the Child. Curled, bleeding skin flaying, Harry was repulsed by the pitiful cries, he was disgusted by the weakness of the Child, yet, Harry couldn't help but reach out and touch it, he reached out and took hold of the child, trying to soothe the open wounds, somehow knowing it would not help much. Harry gasped as the skin healed as soon as he touched, smiling slightly at the sound of relief from the little boy, he removed his hand only to jump as he saw the skin once more opening in invisible slashes. Hurriedly he placed his hand on the boy, smoothing out the wounds. "You cannot help It." Harry turned around, his hands leaving the child. He saw Dumbledore walking towards him, "Are you not dead?" Dumbledore smiled brightly, "Of course I am" "am... I dead too?" "No." "No?" "Think about what you did, you brave young man." "i-i didn't defend myself." "Yes, and he destroyed the Horcrux in you." Harry frowned at him, and turned back to the child. "You can't help IT!" Harry spun around at the angry tone in his Headmaster's voice. "Why?" Dumbledore ignored the question and said "You are at the Crossing. Between life and the FurtherLands. Harry you must make a choice. Will you cross over or will you go back to help your School?" Harry didn't respond turning back to the naked, bleeding crying child reaching for his ankle in a pleading motion. Harry smiled as he looked at the child, he felt a whisper in his mind, to ignore the child to despise it, but somehow Harry could not, Harry somehow knew this dying Child was Voldemort's Horcrux. Harry couldn't bring himself to hate, hate the thing that used to tie him to the Dark Lord. Harry bent down and picked up the child, watching as all the skin healed, and the child opened his eyes, revealing a bright blue and a blood red eye. Both looking at him in adoration, Harry closed his eyes as a whisper in his mind, a different mind, told him it was his innocence the childhood he never got to experience. Harry opened his eyes, and clutched the child to his chest, watching as the red eye cried blood tears, leaving only a blue eye. "LEAVE THAT THING!" Harry turned to the headmaster, who was looking at him in... hatred and fright at the sight of him holding the Horcrux. Harry clutched the Child tighter and glared at the headmaster.

A slight crooning floated through the forest towards where they were. Harry looked in wonder and Dumbledore shivered in fright and horror at what they saw. Two phoenixes flew through the air, a snow white phoenix, wings dipped in gold, eyes the most pure of white. The other brought a shiver to Harry's spine not in fright but at the power it held. The other phoenix was a deep red, it's wings dipped in silver, but the eyes, Harry shivered again at the sight of those eyes, the most darkest of black. He watched as the two phoenixes flew around them and landed to stand a few feet away from them.

Harry watched in wonder as he saw the two two transform. He watched the snow phoenix slowly uncurl to form a woman, dressed in gold robes flowing to the ground in many layers, her snow white hair pinned up in intricate curls that reached to her mid back. Harry smiled as she opened her eyes, which were pure white, shining with happiness that seemed to brighten up every aspect of the meadow.

He watched in half-anticipation, half-apprehension as he saw the other phoenix become a man. His robes being a deep blood-red, his silver hair shining with in the light, reached his mid back as well, his hair completely straight, and his eyes, Harry shivered once more, at those black eyes that seemed to look deep in his soul, piercing him deeply.

Dumbledore stepped back fearfully, his hunched back from old age becoming more apparent in his fear. The woman's lips twitched in amusment, as she tried to cover it behind her hand.

The man spoke to harry first. "Harry Potter, we are here at the crossroad between your world, the FurtherLands, and the Abyss. And you are left with a choice. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, you chose to give your life up to protect your world. Because of this you can go back. The Horcrux, one of 3 rituals that guarantee that your Soul's Path is that of the Abyss. Although it is not yourHorcrux, your soul is tainted. The door to the Abyss Is Open. Your heart is pure, empty of greed and malice towards mankind. The Gates to the FurtherLands are open. So, tell me what is your choice?" As the man spoke three things appeared. The first was a set of train tracks that led into the forest, a single cart appeared, much like the Goblin Carts. A bridge appeared over a river, covered in a thick layer of fog-in the distance, bright flames. A tall pair of golden Gates sprouted at the edge of the clearing.

Harry looked afraid as the man, no, Being in front of him spoke. Harry didnt know which choice...The Abyss sounded like a place not to go...Harry thought, he could go back to his world, end the war and live with his friends. Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Ron. Or he could go to the FurtherLands, with his Mother, Father, Padfoot, Moony and Cedric. Harry opened his mouth to ask a question but the man turned to Dumbledore, as if saying that he should think more on it. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE...you are a disgrace to the entire wizarding world! You may believe you are all knowing, but we know what you did to Tom Marvolo Riddle his first year. What you continued to do until he left Hogwarts. You knew he would break. Yet, you continued! For this we blame you for the rise of Voldemort. For this only the Abyss remains! With a kill count of 3842 including Potters, Malfoys, Wealseys, Prewits, Blacks, Bones, Evans, and 294 other families. A rape count of 613 over the course of 100 years including those you spent as Headmaster at Hogwarts!"

Harry looked disgusted and angry with the former Headmaster, and could not conjure even the smallest bit of regret as the fog that laid on the river crept towards the feet of the unrepentant, and unnoticing old man.

Dumbledore gasped as he was pulled to the ground. Frantically, he looked at what was pulling him only to pale and clutch at the ground as he saw where he was being dragged. Harry and the two older beings watched uncaringly as Dumbledore was dragged over the bridge, the old man screeching out one short scream of pain and then silence.

Grim, the woman looked over at Harry and said, "now that, that's done we can get down to buisness. My name is Faen." "And i am known as Ruks. we are the Guardians of the Gates, Judges of Souls, and Bearers of Hell. Tell me, Harry James Potter, Son of Liliana Rose Evans and James Charles Potter, Godson to Sirius Orion Black, are you to cross the River? Pass the Gates? or Descend the Stairs?" Harry frowned and thought hard, in the end it was hard to choose. Between the Gates and the Stairs. Suddenly a loud click sounded throughout the clearing and Faun frowned impercibly. In her soft voice she spoke, "Harry James Potter, it seems you are very special, very very special indeed. You have one more choice.-even Ruks looked surprised at his Partner's words.-you can go back, go back and change everything!" Harry looked at Faun as if she was telling a lie, 'go back? and change everything? defeat voldemort, expose dumbledore, save cedric?!' Harry twitched violently. W-what to do? Go back in time and change everything? Go back to his world and live with his friends? or Should he move foward to his parents and family?' Harry bit his lip as he nervously played with the ring on his finger, wait-ring? Harry looked down and looked at the ressurection stone. Silently he thought 'what do i do? should i go with Luna, Nev, Mione and Ron? Or with Mum, Dad, Padfoot, Moony and Cedric?' All three flinched as the gates to the FurthurLands slammed open. And they watched as five figures walked out. Harry stood watching, his eyes tearing. Harry watched as Cedric came up first and brushed his hand along his cheek. Cedric bent his head down and whispered, "Go back. Fix your regrets. Be Happy." Harry looked up at the taller male, he nodded and smiled. Harry turned his head and twitched violently as he saw Moony with an arm around Padfoot's waist. 'I knew it!' Harry thought vindictively despite the situation. Noticing the look on his face Cedric asked, "What?" "I bet Hermione 50 galleons during our christmas vacation fifth year that Moony and Sirius were together.

Time Skip? To the past!

Harry groaned as he woke up. He heard a sharp rapping. Opening his eyes he groaned as he realized where he was again. "Wake up, Boy!" "im up you skinny bitch." "WHAT!" " I said ill be out in a bit." "oh...hurry boy! We don't have all day" Harry cursed as he got up, slightly unbalanced that he was once more a short little midget.

Harry sighed and waved his hand at his clothes cleaning them, cheering slightly that he could still use wandless magic. Harry opened the cupboard door and stepped towards the kitchen. Harry almost growled as Petunia shoved him towards the stove. "don't burn Duddi-kin's Bacon, boy!"

Harry walked towards the stove, glancing at the calender, pausing slightly as he saw the date. 'my letter comes today' Harry smirked to himself, as he realized how he could scare his family. Harry laughed lightly and glazed his eyes, humming a slight tune. Harry tried not to burst out laughing whenever he saw his aunt flinch. Harry knew his aunt thought he lost his marbles, Harry chuckled, watching petunia shudder. Harry hummed 'tiptoe through the daisies' as he moved the bacon onto a plate.

Harry smiled softly as his uncle came into the kitchen, "Good morning, Uncle Vernon," Harry said dreamily, glazing his eyes once more. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his uncle flinch violently and turn to look as his aunt, absolutely terrified. Smiling dreamily, he walked to the table placing the bacon on the table and serving his uncle a cup of coffee, Harry sat down, staring at the wall. 'Hahaha thank god that I spent a while hanging out with Luna' Harry thought thinking of the past-future blond Ravenclaw girl.

Harry turned to his plate, still smiling dreamily, his aunt and uncle getting steadily more freaked out. Even Dudley was starting to pick up on it, and for once kept his mouth closed. After a long pause, the silence was broken when they heard the mail come. Hesitantly, Vernon said, "G-get the mail, B-boy?" Harry smiled at his uncle and said softly, "Of course, Uncle Vernon."

Harry snickered as he walked into the hallway towards the letter-box. Humming the Hogwarts school song, he picked up the letters, searching for his own, "hoggy warty, indeed." Harry snickered. Smiling evilly he walked back into the kitchen, enjoying the scared looks on his families faces.

Petunia gasped and paled as she saw the parchment, motioning at it wordlessly. Harry smiled with even more malice, keeping his eyes glazed, and said, "So...when...were you going to tell me...that I was a wizard?" "w-w-w-what are you t-talking about?" Vernon stuttered, trying to deny it. Harry lost his glazed eyes and glared, the teapot exploding. Dudley fainted, petunia gasped and Vernon paled. "well?" "y-y-y-you s-see w-we were g-going to t-tell you when y-your letter came, and as it came today, and you found it, well..."

Harry smirked to himself as he saw his uncle struggling for an excuse, Harry looked at his uncle in false scrutiny. Then he smiled, "Okay. So who is taking me to Diagon Alley?" Vernon looked around the room looking for an answer hidden in the spotless granite counter tops and polished silverware. Harry's eyes glazed and said, "I could go by myself, and none of you would be in contact with any type of 'magic.'"

Vernon turned green at the thought of coming in contact with magic. Harry's eyes glimmered and said, "all I need is a ride to London, I can get back by myself." Vernon growled but nodded, "I'll drop you off on my way to work." Harry smiled brightly and said, "I'll be ready when you are." Vernon nodded, Harry walked outside to one of the owls. Harry hummed a tune as he walked towards a barn owl, smiling he approached slowly, and asked, "Can you take my response, Pretty?" Harry laughed to himself as he saw the owl preen and hoot. Harry attached his response, scratching the owls head, as it got ready to fly, "Thank you Pretty."

Harry giggled softly behind his hand as they got into Vernon's car, two hours later, Vernon was scared, he was watching his nephew out of the corner of his eye watching as Harry's eyes glazed over, yet seemed to glow in the light of the car. Flinching every time Harry giggled under his breath. Hesitantly Vernon asked, "w-w-where do I drop you off?" "Charing Cross Road." "humph."

Harry giggled as he stepped out of the car and walked inside, waving cheerfully at his uncle who gave a very noticeable shudder. Harry smirked and walked inside, thankful that without Hagrid next to him, he was very inconspicuous. Harry walked purposely up to the counter waiting for Tom to notice him. "what can I do for you, my boy?" Harry smiled brightly and asked, "Can I get into Diagon alley? I need to do some shopping." Tom smiled at the small raven boy who, to him, looked very eager to enter diagon alley. "sure follow me." Harry smiled as he followed tom, to Diagon Alley's entrance, Harry turned to Tom and bowed, "Thank you Mister!" "Call me tom, umm..." Harry smiled mischievously and as the wall closed he said, "My name is Harry Potter, Mister Tom!" Harry burst out laughing at the shocked face of the Leakey Cauldron's barkeeper.

Harry straightened and walked towards Gringotts, Harry nodded respectfully at the goblins guarding the entrance, giggling to himself as they looked at him shocked. 'but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take but do not earn must pay most dearly in their turn' Harry laughed maniacally under his breath, no doubt, making the few wizards who heard him look at him frightened, and the goblins eye him in consideration, slightly happy to finally be in the presence of a wizard with such a stable mind, and a child no less!

Harry's eyes danced in happiness as he walked up to the main goblin, waiting patiently, "can I help you?" Harry bowed his head respectfully and said, "Please master Goblin, may I speak to my account manager." The goblin looked at him in surprise that a human would speak so respectfully to them, just in time to see Harry brush his bangs away from his scar, seeing it, the goblin stood and motioned at Harry to follow him. Harry smirked as he was led farther and farther away from the main hall of the bank.

He snickered slightly as he saw that although short the goblin may be, they could walk very swiftly when wanted. After what seemed a long time Harry was brought to a spot in front of a very large set of doors, made of what seem some sort of ebony wood that shone in the flickers of the candles. "please enter master Harry." raising his eyebrow at the 'master' comment Harry walked in, to see a very old looking goblin sitting behind a large desk sorting through a very tall pile of papers. Looking up the goblin squeaked and stood, rapidly he walked towards Harry pulling him to a seat, "master Harry Potter! Good morning I am Gromstank What can Gringotts do for you?" Harry decided to be formal for now, "i want to know who my magical guardian is, if anybody has taken out money in my name since the death of my parents, I want to know if my parents had a will, and most of all I want to have a full account of all of my possessions. Master Goblin."

The goblin nodded and stood, walking around the room taking out pieces of paper from the cabinets. After about five minutes Gromstank stopped and carried the pile of papers to his place at the desk. Sorting through them rapidly, Gromstank removed two and handed them to Harry, "Your magical Guardian is Albus Dumbledore, he took possession of your Guardianship, based on the fact that your godfather, Sirius Black is in Azkaban, and your Second godfather, Remus Lupin is a werewolf, your godmother, Alice Longbottom is in St. Mungos and I'm sorry to say but your second godmother died six years ago."

Harry nodded, slightly surprised that Neville's mom was his godmother. "now, since your Parents death, approximately, one million five hundred and two thousand galleons have been withdrawn from your Vaults." "Vaults? How many do I have?" "your trust vault, your family vault, your mother's dowry, and several others, giving you a total of eight vaults." "who has taken money?" "since the death of your parents, Remus lupin has withdrawn two thousand galleons, the rest was withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore, on the excuse of guardian fees, regent, and order fees."

Harry growled, "Can I block Albus Dumbledore from having access to my vaults?" "You need to be emancipated." "What do I have to do?" "since you are the heir to your line, and those who are supposed to be in direct guardianship of you are indisposed at the moment, you can file to receive your lord status." Harry nodded. "Very well." Gromstank opened a drawer and took out a very legal looking piece of parchment and handed it to Harry, "Sign here, and here. Here. Initial. Date. Initial. Sign, here and here and here. Name. And a drop of blood." Harry sighed as he pricked his finger letting a drop of blood landing on the parchment, making it glow and disappear.

Harry rubbed his wrist and smiled at Gromstank, who grinned back at him. "i want Albus Dumbledore to be blocked from my vaults and I want to be informed when someone other than me tries to withdraw even a knut from my vaults." "And of Remus Lupin?" "Allow him to continue to withdraw." "about your parents will, they never registered a will with Gringotts, so even if they did make one it is not valid and cannot affect you, since you are the current head of your family, you can void any will anyone tries to pass as that of your mother and father."

Harry nodded and, "What of my possessions?" Gromstank grinned and handed Harry a large stack, Harry stared open wide at the papers unbelieving that he owned this much, he had known that he owned a bit, but this was much more then anyone had ever told him before, and Dumbledore kept it hidden from him. Harry flipped through the pages and looked at the final page, and almost fainted at the amount of galleons in all of his vaults, but managed to compose himself enough to look up and smirk at Gromstank. "im buying my school supplies today, can I withdraw money without having to come back again and again?"

Smiling Gromstank pulled out a card and handed it to Harry, "this will work in the magical world as well as in the muggle one." Harry smiled and took the card. "Will that be all, master Potter?" "Please call me Harry." "If you call me Gromstank." Harry nodded and said, "i have to go buy my school supplies." Gromstank nodded and motioned one of the guards to take Harry to the entrance.

Harry nearly cackled as he left Gringotts, excited at the possibilities of what he could do, now that he was emancipated, and had money, he wasn't an adult and couldn't use his wand, but still had his wandless magic, but Harry could do many things that most first years could not.

Harry walked to Madam Malkins. "hello dearie." Harry smiled cutely, "hi, madam." "are you here for your Hogwarts things?" "yes, ma'am." "so polite! Whats your name sweetie?" Harry smiled at the short woman and said, "im Harry Potter." if she was surprised she didn't show it, only said, "please to meet you, Harry. Now come on, lets measure you." "okay."

Harry giggled as he left the seamstress's store. She had been so nice to him, Harry sighed as he realized that thanks to Draco he had not gotten the chance to really meet madam Malkins. Harry sighed, and walked to Flourish and Blotts, Harry coughed at the dusty smell of new parchment as he walked into the book store.

He walked around the store, carrying the weight-less, expanded basket, randomly putting in his books.

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling. A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

Harry had to snicker when he plucked Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies withh the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian, that Hagrid had not permitted him to buy the first time around. Harry looked around and was surprised as he saw a different section he had never seen before, curious he picked a random one off the shelf, 'The muggle-raised Guide to Hogwarts, and Magical Customs by Mayra Smith'. Along with some Ministry Sponsered books-'A Guide to Potions'. 'Channel Your Magic'. 'Wizarding History: Customs and Theory'. 'So You Are A Wizard'. 'Magic Is Real'. Harry growled as he saw the books he should have read the first time around. Harry grabbed all the books and put them in his basket.

He calmed himself and resumed searching the store. Randomly tossing books into his basket, he decided to come a diffrent day, since he still had alot of shopping to do. On his way to the counter Harry grabbed Hogwarts, A History. Modern Magical History. The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. And after a bit of thinking also grabbed, Quidditch Through the Ages.

Harry had to laugh as he saw the look on the counter worker as he counted all the books Harry had picked off the shelf, "3,435 galleons." the man stuttered, Harry smiled sweetly, handed over his card, and asked, "Can you shrink them for me?" the worker nodded, shrunk the books and as a small thank you to Harry added a weightless charm. Harry smiled as he saw the look on his face as the worker realized what his commission would come out to be.

Harry stepped outside and noticed that not a lot of people were out yet. 'might as well get my potion things.' Harry sighed in defeat, his favorite class was potions but after seeing how much Snape had hated him he had just stopped trying. 'but not this time, I'll do better this time,' Harry promised to himself to not let Snape get to him, like he did in the beginning. Harry bought his cauldron, 'pewter, standard size 2' the same type of scales, and a collapsible telescope, he headed into the Apothecary.

Harry cackled as he bought a little bit of everything, he felt that the shop owners eyes were going to pop out at the fact that a short kid was buying things usually only potion masters bought. Harry almost cackled again as he saw the look on the mans face when he asked for Basic Potion Ingredients as well. Harry was surprised as he saw the amount that it cost him, but then saw that he had grabbed a string of Chimera Claws, and a bundle of Banshee's hair. 'oh well' Harry thought and handed over his card to the man who looked like Christmas came early. Harry snickered when, as he left, the owner told a man that they had sold out their aconite, to the person who had just left.

Harry looked at the back of the man, 'oh shit!' Harry recognized that shoulder length greasy hair. Severus Snape. Harry decided to get his wand, he walked to Ollivander, walking in at the dusty store he waited for Ollivander to come and try to scare him like he did the last time, so Harry was not that surprised when he felt a presence behind him, whirling around, he surprised the old who was about to say hello, "hello, Mr. Ollivander" the man chuckled lowly and said, "Hello Harry Potter I was wondering when I would get to see you. You are here for your wand yes?" Harry nodded.

Harry flinched as he stepped out of the dim store, the light outside was much brighter. Harry decided to get one last thing taken care of before he went to find Hedwig, Harry waved his hand as he walked to a certain place, he waved his hand casting a notice-me-not charm, and changing his clothes as he went, to a dark robe with a hood, and walked into Knockturn Alley.

Silently he walked deeper until he reached his destination, the Knockturn Alley's Apothecary, Harry walked into and looked for what he needed, Lacewing Flies, Leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass, powdered horn of a bicorn, and shredded skin of a boomslang. And all the aconite the store had stocked, Harry smirked as he saw the man's eyes widen at the thought of all the aconite, snickered as he saw Snape enter the store, hurriedly he exited the store just in time as Snape reached the counter, laughing he exited the alley, canceling the charms and changing his clothes back to what they were before.

He decided to find Hedwig, and come back later to pick up any other things he might need. Harry walked quickly to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry hummed a slight tune as he walked deeper and deeper into the pet store, until he reached the owls, eyes scanning the wall of owls looking for a slash of snow white.

Harry nearly panicked as he didn't see any white, but decided to ask the lady at the counter. Harry walked over to the lady and waited to be acknowledged, "Yes, Dear?" "Um...im looking for a Snowy Owl...do you have any?" Harry asked softly. The lady pointed to the back room and said, "we have one last one but, shes a bit strange." "can I see her?" Harry asked, using his puppy-dog eyes. The lady who was hesitant at first caved at the look of the cute boy. "Sure."

Harry looked around the room in which the lady had brought him. Harry nearly squealed in delight once he saw Hedwig. Snickering when she tried to peck the lady's hand, Harry reached up to pet her. The lady was shocked when one of the most unruly owls she had ever met, just warmed up to a little boy. "how much?" "thirty galleons, with food and cage" Harry smiled at the lady and handed over his card.

Then he turned to coo at his new-old owl. "Hedwig..." she hooted lovingly at the human with whom she felt a slight connection. Harry picked up Hedwig and rested her on his should as he walked out of the pet shop and towards the Leakey cauldron. Grateful that no one noticed him he walked out and called the Knight Bus. Grinning, he stepped on, "Privet Drive, Surrey, Please.

=+=+=+=Time Skip=+=+=+=

Harry smiled as he thought of the previous few days. Much like it had happen before, all of the Dursley's had avoided him. But, Dudley seemed to look at him in awed fright, as if he was amazed yet slightly scared of what harry could do to him. Last time Dudley had grown to hate magic since Hagrid had given him the tail..

* * *

Yes, i DO know that the visit to gringotts and diagon alley were stiff and slightly overused. hard to make original what thousands of other have done as well. isnt the FurtherLands the most creative thing ever?

Hope you enjoyed it to some extent.

Please Review.

Criticism valued. (i prefer if you logged in to review so i can respond)


End file.
